3 am bonding time
by Teal-turtle
Summary: Cole and Leo are both up in the middle of the night. Cole is sulking about being human. Leo decides to help out. Not my best oneshot, nor my best summary. Just a bit of fluff, rated T to be safe.


Leo woke up with a dry mouth. He looked over past a gently snoring Piper to the clock. 3:17am, way too early to wake up. He made the quick decision to just orb down and get a fast drink of water before his drowsiness wore off so he'd be able to get back to sleep easier. With a smile he gave his wife a soft peck on the cheek and landed himself downstairs in front of the fridge.

"The hell?!?" Cole exclaimed as he was sent crashing to the floor with a thud.

"Leo" He growled looking very menacing as he glared up at the white lighter who currently sat on him.

"Oof. Sorry Cole, I didn't think anyone would be up at this hour" He explained sheepishly, getting up to his feet and stretching out a hand to help. Cole scowled but took it.

"Just be careful I'm _human_ now, you might have killed me." He stated with an eye roll.

"Phoebe still feeling over protective?" Leo asked, sympathising.

"Yes. " He gave Leo a look that pretty much declared 'duh'. And sat down with his glass of milk he had thankfully, put on the table before being smooshed. Leo took out a bottle of water and for a second considered just orbing up stairs and going to bed like he had intended, but looking across at the very glum looking Cole, he let out a sigh and sat himself down.

"If you keep working on Darryl eventually he'll give in you know." Leo pointed out.

Cole nodded "I know that. But until then I'm going to go crazy Leo. I want to beat the pulp out of something living, if only to show I can do it. I hate feeling like a neutered dog. "He said quietly, staring into his milk. Leo sighed again, tempted to send off Cole with a pat on the back and go to bed, but his conscience couldn't allow him to, one of the downsides of being an angel. He took Coles drink out of his hand, set down his own and orbed the two of them into the basement. Cole looked over questionably, but before he could open his mouth up to ask, Leo had punched him in the nose. Cole stumbled back, shocked, touching his nose to make sure it wasn't broken or bleeding.

"Leo?" He asked cautiously, backing up with his hands open in front of him. Leo just smiled and swung his leg out to kick Cole in the stomach. It landed and sent Cole reeling backwards. Suddenly there was a light in Coles eyes, a flicker of understanding. The next few punches were just as hard and fast, Cole blocked them both. He returned with a kick of his own. They went on like this until both were panting and fully awake. Cole smirked wickedly, as he caught Leo of guard and sent him slamming to the floor.

Cole jumped on top of the white lighter and had Leo pinned before he knew it. Panting they stared at each other grinning.

"Thank you. I needed that" There was a long pause, Cole looked like he wasn't finished so Leo waited with a smile

"I love you Leo" He finally said seriously.

Leo raised his eye brows "I know, you are welcome. I love you too, I guess" Leo replied. They studied each other for a moment. Slowly they both leaned in and kissed each other, briefly.

Cole made a face and so did Leo.

"Let's not tell Phoebe and Piper about this" Leo said.

Cole let go of Leos arms and sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Let's speak of this ever again period. Ugh, I feel like I just violated my younger brother. "Cole stated with a grimace.

"Same here, now that we've gotten that straightened out, let's not do that again."He said cheerfully, getting back up on his feet.

As they trudged upstairs to their fellow loved ones Leo added "I'd be up for fighting again, when you need it, but maybe next time we could try in the middle of the day instead."

Cole nodded.

"Good idea. After lunch then?". Leo nodded this time.

As they reached their separate rooms they grinned bleary eyedly at each other, Leo gave a affirming nod and Cole nodded back with a silent look of thanks. And in the morning they greeted each other as the best of friends


End file.
